


Pfft, As If

by Sterek_ed (Thorki_ed)



Series: Sterek Art-Inspired [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Sterek_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is actually very surprised that Derek doesn’t punch her - or him - in the face.</p><p>Inspired by a particular scene in 2x2 of Teen Wolf: "Shape Shifted"</p><p>and accompanied by <a href="http://sterek--smut.tumblr.com/post/82315290093/yoteenwolftho-im-thinking-about-punching-you">THIS gifset </a> made by my soulmate <a href="http://yoteenwolftho.tumblr.com">yoteenwolftho</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pfft, As If

For half a second, Stiles thinks he’s nuts. He’s gotta be. He just  _willingly_ went along with Derek’s plan to “talk” to her. 

 _My dad’s going to kill me,_ he thinks, if the Sheriff ever finds out that he, Stiles Stilinski, let/encouraged previously-arrested-for-murder Derek Hale talk to the deputy. 

He edges into the station after Derek, keeping as quiet as he could manage while keeping his eyes glued to Derek, (which is not an easy task). To be honest, he doesn’t really have a plan of intervention should Derek actually punch her in the face, so he’s just  _really, really_ hoping Derek follows through with the plan. Thinking back to the sample Derek offered back in the jeep isn’t exactly comforting. If only stoic, menacing glares made good conversation, oh how set they would be.

He’s halfway to the door that leads to his dad’s office when he sees it - Derek Hale, smiling as though the world had been graciously kind to him. 

"Hi. I, uh, had a question," Derek managing to sound a little flustered (which Stiles knows to be impossible) and his grin turned a little sheepish. His voice sounded lighter, which Stiles had never heard. Even if it was all an act, Stiles was getting really caught up in it - who knew Derek was such a good actor? He inched forward as Derek spoke again, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I’m a little thrown, I wasn’t expecting someone…"

"Like me?" the deputy challenges, her eyebrows raising.

"I was going to say someone so beautiful, but I guess that’s sort of the same thing," Derek says, his tone lifting as his brilliant green eyes shone brighter.

Stiles was completely, 100%, utterly stunned.  _Move,_ his brain told him, but Stiles stood still from his place behind the desk and just stared at the dazzling smile the werewolf was putting on display. Derek Hale had some serious moves. Like, way serious.  _I know_ , his cock told him with a twitch. 

The deputy softened visibly, a smiling pulling at her lips. Derek was heavily layering on the charm as he leaned forward over the desk, dimples forming as he continued to smile at her. It all seemed so genuine and natural that Stiles almost forgot it was a ploy. 

Stiles regretfully opened the door quietly and slipped in, trying to ignore the part of his brain that fed his newfound fantasies starring Derek. 

His feet are absentmindedly taking him down the corridor as they’ve done so many times before, which leaves him to replay Derek’s little show over over again. 

_Sorry, I’m a little thrown._

_Someone so beautiful._

_That smile, those dimples, his jaw, those eyes, his voice._

He thought about the Derek he just saw - the soft Derek with his lazily gorgeous smile that didn’t take any effort, the charming Derek whose eyes just fucking sparkled. When he couldn’t find the keys to the cells, he worried, and instantly thought about getting Derek. Back in the hallway, he spotted someone in a deputy’s coat - and an arrow in his leg. Allison’s arrow. 

_Shit._

Next thing he knows, he’s being dragged and there’s nothing he can do about it but scream Derek’s name into the meaty palm covering his mouth. 

The next few minutes are a blur - mostly because he’s throwing himself to the floor and scurrying on his stomach like a goddamn newt to avoid being caught in this Isaac/hunter  _mess._ He can feel his heart pounding wildly against his chest thinking he’s about to witness a murder as Isaac throws the guy against the wall across the room.

Just as Isaac closes in, Stiles sees a broad, dark figure enter and before his brain can say  _hey that’s the lead role in your new sexy daydreams_ he hears a thunderous roaring that quite literally shakes his bones - he can feel it through his skin, thrumming like an electric pulse. The howl is so full of raw, animalistic power, exuberating dominance and control.  _Think about how that sounds when he’s in control… On top…_ He swallows thickly, trying to erase the image on Derek being dominating in bed as the vibrations have made their way through his body, most noticeably in his groin, and watches the scene unfold.

Isaac cowers in a corner, emitting the smallest whimpers in submission, which seems to please Derek enough.

_You’d make those noises to please Derek…_

Stiles was seriously beginning to wonder if he could rip his own brain out and throw it out the window. He’s fascinated by the simplicity of it all - it’s over so suddenly and all it took was what, like five second of Derek being super macho?

"How’d you do that?" Stiles asks dumbly, since it’s obvious enough.

Derek turns, almost completely shifted back with the exception of his astoundingly glowing red eyes. The corner of his mouth lifts up in a small smirk as he answers. “I’m the Alpha,” he states, voice steady, gruff. 

Stiles can’t even keep his mouth closed as he takes in Derek’s shit-eating grin and  _completely hot_ voice and he knows he’s losing his mind because he’s  _so goddamn turned on_ right now and that’s not right because having Derek wolf out and growl while he’s on top of Stiles is so totally not a thing that should ever happen - 

He almost wishes Derek just punched her in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated as always
> 
> xo


End file.
